


Conceal, Don't Feel

by SailorLestrade



Series: Mutants [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutant Hate, Mutant Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff is a mutant. He's learned to accept that and has taken special provisions to keep his powers hidden. But when he lets it slip while with MJN, will his career as a pilot be over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was sunny. Martin would never forget that. He was lounging on his bed by his best friend/boyfriend Erik, looking up at a map of the world. He planned on getting his pilot’s license and flying around the world.

“I’ve always wanted to see Anchorage, Alaska.” Martin said, smiling. Erik looked over at him and chuckled. He could hear Caitlin downstairs, playing the piano and Simon playing Madden.

“Isn’t that a little cold?” He asked.

“It wouldn’t be an adventure if it was just like Wokingham.” He laughed. Erik laughed. Martin loved Erik’s laugh.

“And when are you going to do this?” Erik asked as Martin moved to his side to look down at him.

“Oh I don’t know. Once I get my pilot’s license. I’ll be Maverick.” He joked. Erik smiled and gently pulled on Martin’s shirt. With eyes locked, Erik slowly moved in for a kiss. And at first, it was fine. The sweet and innocent first kiss of love birds. But it all went south fast.

That was because that was the day that Martin Crieff found out he was a mutant. Some genes had been altered in his body and given him a gift, or well, in his case, a curse. It was that day that Martin learned he would never be the same ever again. Because as he kissed Erik, his new power that he didn’t even know existed started to drain something wrong him.

When Erik stopped kissing back, Martin pulled away to see that his eyes had rolled back in his head. He collapsed on the bed, unconscious. Martin screamed then. Caitlin stopped playing the piano, his mom put down her magazine, and Simon and his dad put down their controls. Looking at each other, the parents raced up the stairs first to their youngest son’s room. They hadn’t heard him scream like this since he had jumped off the room to be an airplane and ended up breaking his arm.

“What’s going on?” David Crieff asked as him and his wife Wendy raced into Martin’s room. He was standing in the corner, shaking and crying.

“I just touched him. I didn’t mean to. I just touched him.”

“Honey, calm down.” Wendy whispered, going to her son.

“Call an ambulance!” David instructed. Simon and Caitlin, who were standing in the doorway, nodded and ran downstairs.

“Honey, it was an accident.” Wendy said, going to touch Martin’s arm.

“Don’t touch me!” He screamed. Wendy and David looked at each other before focusing their attention on Erik. He seemed physically okay, but something had happened when he had kissed Martin to make him pass out.

****

In the night, after the house had calmed some, Martin packed his bags and snuck. He knew he wasn’t the same as them, he never would be. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he could not stay here anymore. Erik would be fine, but what if something like this happened again? What if he touched one of his family members and killed them? Plus, he saw the fear his their eyes when he looked at him. His mind was made up.

He walked all night. It was early morning and cars were starting to appear more often. Martin was starting to get a headache from the constant sound of motors and horns. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing for it to stop. But it didn’t. It just kept getting louder and louder.

“Shut up!” Martin screamed.

That’s when he heard the sound of skidding and metal hitting metal. He looked behind him to see a massive car accident. His eyes widened. He knew that it had to be something he had done. He had almost killed his first boyfriend and now this. He ran into the woods, trying to keep his mind clear but it was becoming all too much. He fell into the mud and grabbed his hair, willing for silence.

And then there was.

“Can you hear me?” A voice asked once all the noises stopped. Martin slowly lowered his hands from his head and looked around. The sixteen year old was sure he had gone crazy. “You are not crazy friend. I saw that you’re in need of some help.”

“W-who are you?” Martin asked. A man, probably in his 30’s, appeared then. He was in a wheelchair, but it seemed high tech and was strong against the wet ground of the woods.

“My name is Charles.” The man spoke. “You’re name is Martin.”

“H-how did you know that?”

“I read your mind.” Charles said. “You’re a mutant. I can see it. And you’re not alone, trust me.”

“A mutant?” Martin asked. “But aren’t those just in comic books?” Charles smiled at him.

“If you come with me, I promise you I will protect you from your powers.” Charles explained. “I will help you learn to control it.” Martin looked down at his hands then up at Charles. He wasn’t sure if he could trust him, but he also wasn’t sure if he could trust himself.

“Okay. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 20 years. Has Martin learned to control himself?

Twenty Years Later

Martin lived with Charles in a mansion outside of London for years. He didn’t have contact with his family, even though he had seen they had searched for him. HE couldn’t risk hurting them. He didn’t want to hurt people.

Charles taught him how to control his powers. He learned that he could absorb powers from other mutants, and possibly kill normal humans through touch. And because he could bend and manipulate metal, he learned that Erik must have been a mutant as well. And while part of him wanted to seek out Erik and tell him he was a mutant before someone else found out, the other part of him hoped that something would happen to him to make him pay for all the pain that Martin had been through.

Over the years that Martin lived with Charles, he was taught things just like any normal kid. Tutors came and went, but they weren’t just there for Martin’s educational needs, but to teach him how to control his gifts.

The first thing they did was teach Martin how to control his emotions. Since the metal controlling part was fueled by his emotions, they taught him how to not let things get to him. It was hard at first though, and more than once, he broke something by growing scared or angry. But Charles was helpful and patient with him. He was especially helpful when word got back to Martin that his dad had died. And as much as Martin wanted to go to the funeral, he hadn’t talked to any of his family in so long; he didn’t even feel that he was a part of that world anymore.

As he got older, he knew that a romantic relationship with someone would be impossible, even though he just longed for a hug or a kiss. Something that wouldn’t kill whoever he touched. But he knew as long as he was cursed, that would never happen. So he took a liking to gloves. So that he could shake hands and such without actually touching someone. If anyone asked, he told them he had scaring on his hands from a childhood accident that he didn’t like to show off. Complete cover clothing made him feel so much better about going out in public.

His metal controlling wasn’t super strong. He could move smaller objects around and bend and break others, but he couldn’t use the natural metals in the ground to levitate himself or anything along those lines. He had just got a slice of Erik’s power, and while part of him wished to explore it more, but he knew it was dangerous.

Martin got his pilot’s license eventually. He left Charles’s home. His home. He knew that it’d be hard for him to find a job someplace, especially because he came across as cold and reserved anymore and it had taken him so many times to get his actually license. But he was deteremined.

He didn’t know that fate would smiled on him.

****

“I will never fly for you again you psycho!” A man yelled at an older woman who was sitting at the table in front of him. He threw his hat down and stormed out of the restaurant. The woman sighed, picked up the hat and dusted it off. Martin, who was working as a bus boy at this specific restaurant, took notice. He slowly approached the woman’s table to remove the plates left behind by the man. He heard her on the phone.

“That’s right, we lost another one. No, psycho this time. Well, you’ll get your damn money when I feel like giving it to you Douglas. What are we going to do about finding another pilot?” Martin’s heart started beating faster. This was his chance! She hung up her phone then and looked at Martin, who was standing there. “Can I help you?”

“I…I…” She saw a flight manual sticking out of the pocket on his apron. She smiled at him, but it was a smile that slightly unnerved Martin.

“Are you a pilot?” She asked. Bits of red glowed on his cheeks.

“Uh…yes ma’am.” He said. She stood up and offered her hand. He looked down at his plastic gloves and shook her hand.

“Carolyn Knapp-Shappey.” She said. “CEO and manager of MJN Air.”

“MJN? I’ve never heard of it.” Martin said. Carolyn just laughed.

“We’re based out of Fitton.” She grabbed a napkin and wrote down her name and information on it and handed it to Martin. “If you’re interested, give me a call.” She threw some bills on the table then went to the counter to pay her check. Martin looked down at it before running out of the restaurant after her.

“Ms. Knapp-Shappey?” Martin said. She stopped and looked at him. “I’m interested!” She smiled.

“I knew you would be. Come out to Fitton airfield and we’ll give you a look.” She got into her car then and drove off. Martin went back in, laid his apron on the counter and looked at his manager.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Martin smirked at him.

“I quit.” With that, he walked out and plotted how to get to Fitton.

****

Martin stood on the road outside of the air field, watching as a couple planes taxied around. He could see all the crew that worked there walking around outside. He had hitch hiked to Fitton from London and he was nervous. What if they didn’t like him? What if he didn’t make it? He sighed and closed his eyes and worked on gaining his composure. Once he was sure that he had everything under control, he grabbed his bag and walked into the air field, ready for whatever they threw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda slow and boring, but I know what I want to do later on, so setting it up is the hard part :P. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and Martin is about to make a horrible mistake.

Two Years Later 

Martin got his dream job as a captain of an airline (air dot as Carolyn so affectionately referred to it as). Of course, it wasn’t his dream pay, well anything would’ve been a dream pay over making nothing, but he was happy where he was. And, for two years, he kept his secret hidden from them. He never sought out other mutants, especially because hate and fear of these special people was growing more and more. Since mutants had come to the public eye, the said public did what they did whenever something they didn’t understand came to the surface; they protested. Yes, there were those that stood with mutants and claimed them as friends, but there were even more that would love nothing more than to round up as many mutants as they could find and kill them.

And, with all this hate happening all over the place, including London, Martin made sure to stay in contact with Charles. He was a known activist for mutant rights, and Martin was terrified that one day, he’d turn on the news to see that Charles had been murdered.

“Sir’s mind seems elsewhere.” Martin heard Douglas say to the right of him.

“Just thinking.” Martin said, glancing briefly at his black gloves.

“I knew I smelled something burning.” Douglas joked. Martin smirked a bit, but didn’t say anything. That’s when Arthur came bounding into the flight deck. They were on their way to Budapest, where they would be staying the night. And Arthur was excited about it. He was always excited.

“I brought coffee!” Arthur said. “And it warm and everything.”

“Thank you Arthur.” Martin said calmly as he accepted the hot drink from the steward. Douglas had just taken his when Arthur spoke up.

“Oh, I almost forgot, mum sent me up here to inform you two that you will be sharing a room now.” Arthur said.

“What?!” Douglas said. The plane shook a bit then. Douglas glanced over at Martin. His eyes were closed and he was taking a deep breath. “Turbulence?” He asked. Martin opened his eyes then, easily calming himself down.

“Oh yeah. It was.” Martin said. He had noticed that whenever something like this happened, Martin was scared that Douglas had figured out his secret. Martin was scared that would happen and he’d lose his job, the job he had always wanted, because he was a dumb mutant.

“Tell Carolyn to inform our passengers we’ll be landing soon.” Douglas instructed Arthur.

“Okay Douglas!” Arthur said. Douglas looked over at Martin.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “You seem…tense.”

“I’m fine.” Martin said. “Just anxious to lay down for a bit.” Douglas nodded but didn’t push the matter farther. He did keep an eye on his captain as they prepared for landing.

****

“They’ll be wanting to leave sometime tomorrow evening. I’m not sure when.” Carolyn said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a day at the spa.”

“Carolyn, wait.” Douglas said. “I’d like to discuss the room situation.” Douglas and Carolyn stood a little bit away from Martin and Arthur. Arthur was busy looking in the windows of the shops, but Martin’s mind seemed someplace else. He was watching a car swerving in and out of traffic while his first officer and boss argued over something.

“Oh god!” Martin said, realizing the car would be heading right for them. “Carolyn! Douglas!” He yelled, but they didn’t seem to hear him. Martin growled and ran forward and stood in front of them. He held out his hand and closed his eyes tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'm kinda tired and the beginning is annoying me lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin learns a secret about MJN Air.

He heard the sound of screeching tires as the car came to an abrupt halt. Underneath the lights of Budapest at night, there weren’t many people to witness this scene. Martin slowly opened his eyes to see the car, sitting mere feet from them, with its hood pushed up into an accordion and a drunk driver stumbling out of it.

“Martin?” He heard Douglas then. Martin looked at his outstretched hand and realized what he had done.

“Oh god.” He whispered. His hand dropped to his side and he slowly backed away. Carolyn and Douglas were staring at him. Arthur had noticed the silence and began to walk over.

“Martin, wait…” Douglas said while the man with the car swore loudly in Hungarian, wondering what he had hit. Martin turned and started to run, running into Arthur.

“Skip, you okay?” He asked, going to touch Martin’s arms.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled, fearing that he would hurt Arthur. That’s when parking meters bent and broke. Martin ran from them, scared that they would hate him. As he ran, he felt something run past him and stop in front of him. He skidded to a stop to see a cheetah sitting in his path. He blinked, not sure how the hell an African cat was blocking his path in Hungry. When he did, it wasn’t a cheetah anymore, but a cute little beagle.

“You’re not alone Martin.” He heard Douglas say. Martin turned to look at his first officer. “Why don’t we go inside so we can talk about this in private?” Martin saw Carolyn pick up the beagle and scratch behind his ears.

“Uh…sure…” Martin said, confused.

“Lead the way captain.” Douglas said, motioning to their hotel. Martin’s mind was in a blur, but somehow he managed to walk to the hotel and made it to his and Douglas’s room without any incident. Carolyn stood in the center of the room with the excited dog in her arms. Douglas set in a chair in the corner. Martin set on the bed, looking at his hands.

“Where’s Arthur?” Martin asked after a few moments of silence. Douglas looked at Carolyn and nodded. She set the dog on the ground. Martin watched as it changed into the loveable steward he knew as Arthur.

“Hello Skip!” He said, smiling. Martin looked at Carolyn and Douglas for an explanation, but Arthur set on the bed by Martin, careful not to touch him for fear of another outburst. “I’m a mutant too!”

“W-who said I’m a mutant?” Martin asked.

“You’re safe here Martin.” Douglas said, reassuring. “Because I’m one too.”

“W-what?” Martin asked. “But you both are so…normal.”

“Me? Normal?” Arthur started to laugh. “Good joke Skip!”

“And there’s a reason Herc’s name is Hercules.” Douglas explained. Martin looked at him.

“But I thought he was named after a plane…” Martin said.

“That’s the story he tells everyone. Herc is…well he’s pretty strong.” Douglas explained. Martin looked into his eyes.

“Y-you said you were a mutant.” Martin whispered. Douglas stood up and went to his bag, grabbing a pocket knife. He opened it, placed it against his arm, and cut himself. Martin jumped up but Carolyn waved him own.

“I’m immortal.” Douglas said as his arm started to heal. “I have rapid healing. And I age nicely, if I do say so myself.”

“You’re not alone.” Carolyn said, but this time, it wasn’t out loud. Martin heard it inside his head. He jumped a little and looked at her.

“Did…did you just…”

“Get inside your head?” Douglas asked as he cleaned the blade on his knife and rolled the sleeve on his shirt down. “Yeah, she does that.”

“S-so you’re all mutants?” He asked. They nodded.

“I think that’s why you were led to us.” Carolyn said. “But we weren’t sure you were one for sure, until just now.”

“Is metal bending your only power?” Arthur asked. “Is that why you wear gloves?” Martin sighed and looked at his hands again.

“I wish.” He said. “If I touch a human, I could kill them.” He said sadly. “If I touch another mutant, I can absorb their power. And if I keep contact long enough, I can kill them as well. That’s why I wear the gloves.” There was silence in the room.

“So, no one can touch you?” Arthur asked.

“They can if I’m wearing clothing that covers my skin.” Martin said sadly. That’s when Arthur suddenly hugged him. Martin was scared, until he realized that he was wearing his jacket. He let himself relax then.

****

There’s a special prison in Brazil, designed especially for mutant criminals. And this special cell was made of glass. And that’s where Erik Lehnsherr set. He had been caught doing crimes against humans and was now sentenced to life in this prison. There was no metal in his cell, so there was no chance of him breaking out. His meals were all served with glass and he even had an all glass chess set. But today, Erik was sitting in a visitors room with reinforced glass handcuffs on him. A woman set across from him. She wore dark sunglasses, like she was trying to hide.

“Hello Blizzard.” He said. She glared at him.

“Shhh.” She said. “I’m wanted.”

“So, you come to a prison? That’s really smart.”

“I need your help.” She said. “And I’m going by Laufey.” Erik laughed.

“Oh what can I do for you oh Norse King of the Frost Giants?” She sighed.

“I need to get rid of my powers.” She said. “They’re getting out of control. And I may or may not have frozen the President of the United States daughter.” Erik started laughing.

“That was you!” He laughed. She sunk lower in her seat. “I might know a guy who can help you. But he won’t be willing.”

“I’ll do anything.” She said. He grinned. 

“Good. Then it’s about time we had a jailbreak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see that coming? What do you think? I think that would be the reason Arthur loves animals, especially polar bears, so much. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is struggling with the past.

Martin and Arthur were sitting at a table in the room while Carolyn and Douglas went down to bring them dinner. Martin wanted to stay as far away from normal people as he could, because he was scared what he would do to them if he lost control again. So he was entertaining Arthur with some simple tricks he had done with his metal. He was currently making Douglas’s knife spin on end.

“That’s so cool!” Arthur said, smiling happily. Martin smiled at him.

“This power is good for magic tricks.” Martin said, laughing. He watched Arthur’s eyes, so full of wonder. “So, can you change into any animal?”

“Yes! Well, I only change into small ones. I only change into the dangerous ones if I’m angry. And I don’t get angry.” Arthur said. He laid some coins on the table. Martin focused them instead, leaving Douglas’s knife discarded to the side. Arthur laughed as the different coins he had gotten from different countries danced around.

“At least you had your mum to help you out.” Martin said, swirling the coins around Arthur’s head. He was like a child watching a mobile.

“Well, when dad found out mum was a mutant, he was angry. He blamed her for ruining my life. That’s part of the reason they divorced. But mum was able to keep us safe.” Martin nodded, listening to his story. “What about your family Skip? Are they mutants as well?” The coins fell onto the table then, each making a noise. Arthur saw Martin’s hands trembling. “Skip?”

“Arthur, what have you done?” Martin heard Carolyn say.

“We were just talking mum.” Arthur said quietly. Carolyn probed into Martin’s mind, finding the conversation and hearing Martin’s responses. She put her hand on his shoulder, careful to make sure that she didn’t touch his skin. Douglas set their feast on the table.

“Why don’t we eat?” He suggested. “It’s been a long day.” Martin stared down at his hands, something that he did a lot. “Martin?”

“Huh?” Martin asked, looking up at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, worry hidden on his face.

“Uh yeah. I’m fine. Perfectly fine. Just…”

“Fine?”

“Yeah!” Martin said. He took a deep breath. Douglas nodded and got his food, watching Martin from the corner of his eye. He didn’t look away until Martin started to eat.

But the whole time, he couldn’t shake this feeling in his chest.

****

It was dark inside parts of the prison that night. Erik lounged in his cell, reading a book. That was until he heard the sounds of guards yelling. He smiled, dog-eared his page, and then laid the book down. He watched as the large doors on the other side of a retractable bridge started to turn white with frost. Soon, it broke open, and in she waltzed. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit with white boots and a white mask. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She didn’t bother to draw the bridge. She made her own out of ice as she walked across. Erik smiled.

“Stand back.” She said. “This might get messy.” He nodded and stepped back. She touched the glass and focused. The glass started to freeze. Once it was solid white, she broke the glass, shattering it into a million pieces. Erik smiled and walked up to her. 

“Did you bring me what I asked?” He asked. She handed him the outfit he was wearing when he had been arrested. She smiled longingly at the helmet. He slipped it on as they started to walk out.

“Now, where is this man you were telling me about?” She asked, spots of ice appearing behind her as they walked.

“England.” He said. “The last I heard, it was London. And I know just who to ask if he’s not there.”

“Well, lead the way Erik.” She said.

“While I have the helmet on, I’m not Erik.” He said. “I’m Magneto. Now, let’s go. I have so much to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is Martin in trouble? What do you think is going to happen next? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is starting to have nightmares.

Martin was asleep in his bed before Carolyn and Arthur had left. Douglas looked over at his bed. He never noticed that he slept with gloves on. He wondered if he did that when he had a room to himself.

“Must be hard being him.” Carolyn said. Arthur had fallen asleep and he was having a dream where he was a dog chasing a squirrel, because he had turned into a dog and his legs were moving wildly.

“He seems fine now. It must have been harder though when he was younger though.” She nodded and looked down at Arthur.

“I remember when I found out Arthur was a mutant.” She said. “It filled me with joy and broke my heart at the same time. Because I knew that Gordon would never love him.” She sighed. “I walked into his nursery and there was a baby duck in his crib. I realized he had seen the ducks on the wallpaper and decided he wanted to be one.”

“I remember when I found out.” Douglas said, taking a drink of his lemon water. “My friends were screwing around with a gun and shot me in the chest. They left me to die and I showed up at school the next day, perfectly fine. And once I hit a certain age, I stopped aging.”

“We should probably get some sleep.” She said. She picked up puppy Arthur. “Goodnight Douglas.”

“Night Carolyn.” The two departed, leaving Douglas alone with a sleeping Martin. Douglas set down on his bed and cracked open his book to read some, trying to unwind from the day.

****

It was dark in Martin’s dream. He was in a room he didn’t know and his hands were surprisingly cold. He didn’t have his gloves on. He pulled his hands close to his chest and tried to keep to himself. But he kept hearing people calling his name.

Martin…

Martin…

Martin…

“Shut up!” He screamed. He could feel the energy leaving his body. He heard a woman scream and…was that a dog yelping. “No.” He tried to find his way around, to make sure it wasn’t them. He tripped over something, landing hard on his face. He pushed himself up and his hands came in contact with someone. He could hear them scream as their life was drained from their body. The room started to lighten then.

And Martin’s hands were touching Douglas.

****

Martin set up quickly. His hands were shaking. He looked over at Douglas. He was fast asleep in his bed, the covers pulled up to his face. Taking a deep breath, Martin decided what he had to do. And, as much as he didn’t want to, he knew it was the right choice.

Quietly, he set at the desk, illuminated only by the light of the moon coming in through the balcony doors, and wrote out his resignation letter. He couldn’t risk hurting them if he lost control. He did decide to wait until after they got back to England, because he wasn’t cruel enough to leave them stranded, even though Douglas was capable enough to fly them back on his own.

He carefully folded the letter and placed it in the special pocket next to his pilot’s license. He looked over at Douglas one more time before he crawled back into his bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

He had a feeling that something bad was about to disrupt his life entirely.

****

“I should’ve used you for all my travel needs.” Laufey said as she and Magneto landed in London. Even though Martin had stolen some of his power all those years ago, he was still stronger than ever and was able to use the natural metals in the earth to fly him and her to England without any trouble. “So, this Charles Xavier, he knows where this guy is?”

“Yes.”

“And how can you be so sure?” She asked.

“Because Charles was like a father to Martin. He taught him how to control the power he stole from me. So if anyone knows where the scamp is, it’s him.”

“And do you know where this Charles is?” She asked, crossing her arms. They were currently outside of London. Erik looked around.

“This is all so familiar.” He said. He closed his eyes and tried to remember where the Xavier estate was. It had been so long since he had been there, back before he decided that killing diplomats that were anti-mutant was a better thing to do then helping them. “I remember. It’s about four miles that way.” He pointed north. She nodded and grabbed his arm as he lifted into the sky. She watched the landscape below, soon seeing the large mansion that was inhabited by one Charles Xavier. They landed and Laufey rang the doorbell. A young woman with long, dark red hair answered the door.

“Hello?” She asked. Magneto came into her view then and her eyes widened.

“Why, hello there Jean.” He said. “We’d love to come in for a chat with Charles, if you don’t mind.” She started to shut the door on them then, but Magneto easily opened it and Jean went flying back.

“Jean?” Charles asked, wheeling in. “What’s going…” He saw Magneto and Laufey standing there. “No…”

“Hello Charles. Where’s Martin?” He asked. Charles tried to get into his mind, but it was blocked thanks to the helmet. Laufey stood behind him, blocked from Charles’s mind control.

“He’s not here.” Charles said. “And I’m not telling you where he is.” Magneto got control of Charles’s wheelchair then. He pulled him to him.

“Then let’s do this the hard way.” The front door slammed shut then and Jean screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What do you think is going to happen? Is everyone going to be okay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin receives some bad news.

Martin was silent on the way back to Fitton. Douglas attempted to get him to play games, but he wouldn’t. He kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel, his gloves crinkling slightly as he readjusted his hands. He just focused on flying.

Once they landed, Martin set there for a minute, taking slow breaths. Something kept telling him he should check his phone. So, before Douglas could say anything to him, Martin had his phone out and was checking it. There were a few missed calls and some voicemails. He sighed, figuring it was probably about his rent, and pressed the phone to his ear.

“M-Martin,” A scared voice said. “It’s Jean Grey. C-Charles is dead.” Martin’s world seemed to freeze around him then. “They’re coming after you. They found a postcard with your address. You need to run and hide. Please don’t come to London. Leave England if you can. Just…” There was the sound of someone screaming then the line went dead. Martin was shaking as he lowered his phone.

“Martin?” Douglas asked. Martin stood up and ran to the exit. “Martin, what’s going on?!” Carolyn and Arthur looked up from cleaning when they saw their captain running off the plane, the first officer chasing him. “Martin!”

Once Martin was outside the plane, he screamed, making everything medal in a 12 foot radius shake. Carolyn, Arthur, and Douglas held on as the plane shook.

“What’s going on?!” Carolyn yelled.

“This is so much fun!” Arthur said. Once the shaking stopped, they ran outside to see a defeated Martin on his knees, his phone floating in front of him. They could hear Martin sobbing.

“Martin?” Carolyn asked. She tried to read his mind, but it was a scrambled mess and she couldn’t find what was making him so upset. “Martin, please talk to me.”

“H-he’s gone.” Martin cried. Douglas and Carolyn looked at each other. Arthur went over to Martin and knelt by him.

“Who’s gone?” Arthur asked. That’s when a shadow passed overhead and someone landed in front of them. Magneto smiled at Martin. He had dropped Laufey some place so she could set up. 

“I can answer that.” Magneto said, smiling. “Hello again Martin.”

“Again?” Martin asked. Magneto laughed and took off his helmet. Martin’s eyes opened in horror. He scrambled back but was stopped. He realized that there was metal flacks on his hate and his jacket.

“Come here and give us a kiss.” Magneto laughed. Martin struggled to get away. Magneto pulled him to him. “Did you miss me, dear?” Martin slipped off one of his gloves and touched his face, making Magneto scream out and drop Martin.

“Run!” Martin yelled, throwing off his hat and jacket.

“What’s going on?!” Carolyn yelled.

“That’s the man I got my metal power from.” Martin explained. “Now let’s run!” They went running across the tarmac as Herc parked his car. He had forgotten that Carolyn had gone to Budapest and was searching for her. He got out of his car and saw the MJN crew running.

“What’s going on?” Herc asked. Carolyn ran to him and grabbed his hand.

“No time! Just run!” She said. “Arthur, turn into a cheetah!”

“But…mum…”

“Now!” She said. “Turn into a cheetah and run!” Arthur turned into the African cat and ran. Herc turned to see them being stalked by a man with a dark helmet and a cape.

“I’m guessing he never watched the Incredible.” Herc commented. “Wait a minute; he’s the guy that shot the Prime Minister of Australia!”

“Talk later!” Carolyn said, jumping into Herc’s car. Douglas was right behind her.

But Martin had stopped.

He realized then that he was just putting them in danger. Douglas noticed that Martin was with them and turned to find him. Herc started leaving the air field.

“No!” Douglas screamed. “Martin!” He was trying to open the car door, to run to Martin and protect him, but was failing. He looked out the back glass as a metal trash can connected with Martin’s head and the pilot collapsed to the ground. “MARTIN!!” Douglas screamed. Carolyn looked out of the car window as Magneto picked up the unconscious man and carried him away. A hawk followed behind them. Her eyes widened.

“ARTHUR!” She yelled. “No! Arthur no!” But he couldn’t hear her and was blocking her out from getting into his head. Herc drove as fast as he could while Magneto, Arthur, and Martin headed in the other direction.

In that moment, Douglas knew he would not give up trying to protect Martin.

He realized then that his feelings from the past two years weren’t just lustful.

****

Arthur landed on a branch outside an old, abandoned warehouse outside Fitton. He turned human and grabbed his phone from his pocket. (He was glad in times like this that mum had found someone who made special clothes for shape shifting mutants.) He dialed Carolyn’s phone and it went to her voicemail, because she hadn’t turned it on yet.

“Hey mum, it’s me, Arthur. That man took Skip to the old warehouses that we used to drive by when we went to grams. I’ll keep them distracted until you get here. Please hurry.” He hung up and turned into a horse, ready to protect Skip.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn's worry is reaching new levels.

“My son is following some crazy mad man who stole my pilot!” Carolyn yelled. Douglas was sitting on Carolyn’s couch, head in hands.

“I should’ve protected him.” Douglas whispered to himself. Herc had turned on the TV to see if there was something that would point them to Arthur and Martin. There was breaking news. About mutant rights activist Charles Xavier being murdered and his assistant Jean Grey being hospitalized…

“That must be what Martin was upset about.” Carolyn said. “I just wish I knew where they went.”

“Could Arthur have called you?” Herc asked then. Douglas and Carolyn looked at each other before quickly grabbing their phones and turning them on. It took a minute before Carolyn called out.

“Arthur left me a voicemail!” She played it out loud. After they heard it, Douglas jumped up.

“Where are these warehouses?” Herc asked, noticing how upset Douglas was.

“Uh they’re heading towards Daventry.” She said. “We have to go!”

“Carolyn, maybe me and Douglas should go and you stay…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Hercules Shipwright or so help me you’ll have a bed like that one in the Godfather, but instead of a horse’s head it’ll be a sheep’s.” Carolyn growled. “That’s my son out there.”

“Carolyn…”

“I told him I’d keep him safe and protect him from the evil people who wanted to hurt him.” She said. This was the first time in a long, long time that Douglas had ever seen Carolyn so upset about anything. She was on the verge of crying. Herc swept her into his arms and held her.

“Don’t worry.” He whispered. “We’ll get Arthur back, safe and sound. I promise.” She nodded, not pushing out of his hold like she normally did when she was around others from MJN.

“Come on.” Douglas said. “We don’t have time to waste!” Herc and Carolyn nodded and they all headed back out to Herc’s Cadillac, Carolyn barking directions as they went.

****

There were several room surrounding the large one where Martin was being held. Arthur had tried to be a horse outside and draw Magneto and Laufey out, but it didn’t work. So now, he had changed himself into a mouse and was running around the warehouse, trying to find Skip. Magneto and Laufey had went to a prison in Italy to break out some of Magneto’s henchmen. That’s when Arthur found Martin. He was chained to a wall.

“Skip!” Arthur said, turning human and running over. Martin opened his eyes slowly.

“A-Arthur?” He asked as Arthur tried to undo his bonds. “You need to get out of here. It’s not safe.” He whispered.

“I have to help you Skip.” Arthur said. “Mum and Douglas and Herc should be on the way. We’ll be fine.”

“Guess again.” A voice roared. Arthur turned around to see three new people with Magneto and Laufey.

“You must be Arthur Shappey.” Magneto said. “Your name was in Martin’s phone.” Arthur stood in front of Martin. “You seem like a good kid. Why don’t you come join my Brotherhood of Mutants? Join me and my friend Mystique, Sabertooth, and Toad, and together, we’ll bring down the people who tell you that you can’t live life the way you want to.”

“No.” Arthur sneered at him. Magneto laughed.

“Fine. Toad, deal with him. I think we have more guests.”

“With pleasure boss!” Toad said, looking at Arthur and smiling before pouncing.

****

Carolyn, Herc, and Douglas got out of the car. They had only been out a minute when someone tackled Herc and started fighting him. Carolyn and Douglas looked to see this big, brut of a man wrestling with Herc. A woman with blue skin walked up to them then.

“I’d rather not have to resort to physically violence.” She said. “So just come inside and I won’t hurt you like your friend.” Carolyn saw Herc unconscious on the ground.

“Herc!” She said. She was about to run to him when Douglas grabbed her arm.

“We can’t help him, Arthur, or Martin if we get knocked out as well.” Carolyn nodded. Sabertooth picked up Herc in a fireman’s carry.

“Now, are you going to come in willingly or do I have to get violent?” She asked. Carolyn and Douglas looked at each other before following the woman in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Is everyone gonna be okay? What do you think is going to happen next? Please review! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas has a hidden ability.

Carolyn and Douglas were pushed into a room and Herc was more or less thrown in. Sabertooth huffed and Mystique shut and locked the door. Carolyn was about to charge at the door when she heard something.

“Mum?”

Carolyn spun around to see Arthur sitting in the corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest. Carolyn ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Arthur! My heart! Are you alright?” She asked.

“I’m fine mum. They didn’t hit me too hard. They threatened Skip so I gave up willingly.” That got Douglas’s interest then.

“Where is he?” Douglas asked. Arthur rubbed the sides of his head, trying to think. “Arthur!”

“I’m trying!” Arthur said.

“You’re not trying hard enough!”

“Douglas enough!” Carolyn said. “Give me a minute. I’ll find out where he is I’ve been working on astral projection.”

“Carolyn, you know how dangerous that is.” Douglas said. She shrugged.

“Keep an eye on Herc and Arthur please.” She said. She moved so her back was flat against the wall and closed her eyes. Her body relaxed. Douglas watched as her soul stepped from her body. “I’ll be back soon. If Herc wakes up, try to calm him.” With that, she walked through the door and went exploring.

****

Carolyn slipped into the main room and saw Martin asleep against the wall. She saw five people over to the side of the room, enjoying a meal.

“Thank you for your help.” Laufey said. “I wish you luck on your journey.” Magneto nodded and him and his three followers stood.

“You might want to freeze the door before you start your plan. If they get free, they’re coming after him.” She nodded. With that, they left. Carolyn closed her eyes and returned to her body. 

Herc had come around and Douglas was trying to convince him that she wasn’t dead. He missed the loud intake of breath as she came back to her physical body.

“Boys, shut up!” She yelled. Herc and Douglas looked over at her.

“Carolyn.” Herc pushed away from Douglas and wrapped his arms around her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said, pushing away a bit. “I just have a headache from you two idiots.”

“Mum, did you find Skip?” Arthur asked quietly. She looked over at him.

“Yes.” She said. “But Douglas, you’re going to have to use your other power.” Herc looked at Douglas.

“Other power?” He asked. “What other power?”

“It’s not a power Carolyn, it’s a cruel joke.” Douglas said. “You know I don’t use it since I almost killed Verity that time…”

“That woman is going to kill Martin.” Carolyn said. She could see the pain in Douglas’s eyes when she said that. “Just remember, you and Martin aren’t much different. The only difference is, you don’t have to be scared of yours like he does.”

“No one come near my hands.” Douglas said. They watched as Douglas pulled skin off his hands. Herc looked like he was about to puke. “It’s latex.” Douglas said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes then made his hands into fists.

Arthur and Herc were both shocked to see three shiny blades came out of his hand.

“Douglas?” Herc began.

“I was used for experiments to see what types of metals would be good to use. They thought they had killed me, but I escaped. And now I have these. They’re made out of adamantium. They’re indestructible.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Herc said. “But how the hell do you pass security check points at airports?”

“My skin blocks the metal from being picked up on x-rays and metal detectors.” Douglas explained. “And when I have that latex stuff on, it stops them from coming out. So then the only thing that shows me off as a mutant is my immunity.”

“Great, we can talk more about this later.” Carolyn said. “Martin’s in trouble.”

****

Laufey watched as Martin slowly started to come back around. She smiled and walked up to him. He was groggy and not sure what was going on.

“You’re a captain.” She said. “It must be nice, having so many people answering to you.”

“Not really…” Martin said. “No one really listens to me.” She started laughing.

“That’s because they’re not scared of you.” She said. “Don’t worry; we’re going to fix that.” Martin’s eyes widened and he tried to move away from her as he hands came closer. “I’m going to enjoy this.” With that, she touched her cold fingers to his face.

And Martin screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nos! What do you think's going to happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJN air to the rescue, but are they too late...

“What is that?” Herc asked, looking at the door. They had been making a plan, which had been cut off but the loud screaming. Arthur jumped up and ran towards the door.

“It’s Skip!” Arthur yelled. “He’s in danger!”

“Herc, break down the door.” Carolyn commanded. Herc smiled.

“With pleasure.” He easily rammed the door down with his shoulder. Arthur, Carolyn, and Douglas filed out of the room after him.

“Where to?” Douglas asked Carolyn. She tried to remember where she had went to find the young captain.

“This way! Follow me.” She led them down a long hallway to a heavy door that was covered in ice. “Damn it!”

“Let me try.” Herc said. He started punching and hitting the door. They could hear Martin screaming on the other side. It was breaking Douglas’s heart. “Damn it. I was hoping I wasn’t going to have to do this.”

“Do what?” Carolyn asked. Herc closed his eyes. They watched as his skin became covered in what looked like steel. “Oh my.”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you love, but I didn’t think this would ever come up.” With that, he hit the door with his fist, making it fall. Laufey turned around, removing her hands from Martin’s face, and smiling.

“It’s too late now.” She laughed. “He’s absorbed the majority of my power. I’m free.” She was smiling. Her smugness drove Douglas over the edge and suddenly, he felt true and pure anger.

“Not for long sweetheart.” He growled. She went to run but Carolyn got into her head.

“You don’t want to do that.” Carolyn said. “You want to stay right there while Douglas finishes you off.” Laufey felt a sudden pain in her abdomen. She looked to see three blades sticking out of her front.

“Sweet dreams princess.” He retracted his claws and let her fall to the ground.

“Herc, be careful not to tough his skin. Arthur, look to see if there’s a blanket.” He heard Carolyn say. He turned to see that Herc had broken the chains that held Martin in place and he was currently lying on the floor. He was shivering from the sudden cold that had overcome him. Arthur found Laufey’s bag in the corner and she had a small emergency blanket on her.

“Found one!” Arthur said, bringing it over. Douglas took it from him and wrapped Martin up in it, holding him close.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Douglas whispered. “I’ll make sure you stay warm. I’ll protect you, I promise.” He wanted so bad to touch him and let him absorb his heat, but he knew he couldn’t do it.

“D-Douglas.” Martin coughed. “S-so cold…”

“I know.” Douglas whispered. He carried him outside, to where it was warmer. Martin relaxed as the sun touched his skin and warmed him some. “Come on, we’re going to take you home and everything it going to be okay. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dearies, I know it was short but there's only one chapter left in this one :D. Hope you like it still!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Months Later

Two Months Later

With Jean Grey’s help, Martin learned to re-control his powers. Douglas made him move into his home, fearing that rowdy and nosey students might not be the best place for someone in Martin’s position. They began dating secretly the day after Martin moved in. Of course, it didn’t stay secret long once they were around Carolyn.

Douglas showed off his power to Martin, since Martin had been too out of it to know that his first officer had metal claws. Herc explained to Carolyn the extent of his power and Carolyn explained to Herc about her astral projection.

But even though everything was happy and pretty right now, deep down, they all knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Something major was about to go wrong…

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it was really short but I didn't want to milk it for more lol. So what do you think? Should I continue this series? I already have ideas for at least two more stories if you're interested. Please review!


End file.
